


i'll shelter you

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, modern au? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Trish and Lady get Dante away.





	i'll shelter you

Trish slid the third fried egg on the plate. The toast was finished and the coffee was almost done. Lady was still clinging to her. 

'If you let go, I'd finish sooner,' Trish murmured.

'No,' Lady mumbled into Trish's shoulder. Trish smiled.

A phone rang. Lady gently elbowed Trish. Trish grumbled but staggered towards it. She came back, eyes sharp.

'It's Dante. The letters came back.'

Lady stared blankly at Trish. She turned off the stove and put away to the food. Trish went back to their room to change and Lady joined here minutes later. They dressed quickly in silence. They got in the car and quickly drove away. 

They arrived at Dante's house within five minutes instead of the fifteen, Trish stuffing the speeding tickets in the glove compartment. Lady leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Trish smiled. They got out and hurried to the front door. 

Lady knocked on the door furiously. Dante answered. His hair was a mess and he was teary-eyed. Dante let them in without a word. They smelled roses. They walked into living room. Paper crunched underneath their feet. There was writing on the wall in what looked like red ink.

_I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WHY WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHY WHY WHY WHY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU I'LL KILL YOU LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME_

Dante sank into the couch with a choked sigh. Trish sat beside him, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. 

'What happened,' Lady asked. 

'I got another letter yesterday,' Dante said quietly, 'and I-' He grimaced. 'I burnt it.'

'All this for a single letter?' Lady muttered. She picked up a paper of the floor. _Dante_ was written on it in elegant looping letters. 

'It wasn't just a single letter. I burnt all of it.'

'All of it?' Trish asked. Lady frowned. Underneath the papers were rose petals. Among the rose petals were something shiny. Lady bent down to pick it up. It was necklace with a thin silver chain and a red rock. 

'Dante,' V said. 

Lady whirled around to face him. 'V! What are you doing here?'

V lifted a cup. 'I have Dante's coffee.'

He walked to Dante to hand him the cup. 'Thanks,' Dante murmured. V nodded. 

Lady looked at the floor again. She started picking up the paper and kicking away the rose petals. The papers different sizes, some as small as a post it note, some as big as a letter. All of them had Dante's name and proclamations of love and adoration all written in red ink. There were more jewelry around too. Necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. All in silver and reds. 

'What will you do with everything?' V asked. 

'Collect it and burn it,' Lady muttered. 

'It'll make them even more angry,' V pointed out.

'I don't care,' Trish and Lady snapped. Trish tightened her grip on Dante's upper arms. 'Come on let's go.'

'Where are you going?' V asked.

'Dante can't stay here,' Trish declared.

'What?' Dante asked. 

'You can't stay here,' Trish repeated. 

'You can live with us,' Lady said. 

Trish shook Dante. 'Come on!' She hauled Dante to his feet and started shoving him to the door. 

'They know where you live,' Dante protested. 'They'll break into your house too!'

'We have guns,' Lady reminded him, 'if they break in they're gonna get _shot_.'

'For how long will he live with you?' V asked. 

'For as long as it takes,' Lady and Trish said together. Lady followed Trish. 

V stayed where he was, looking around the room.' Where are your keys?' Trish asked Dante. Dante blinked and handed them over. 

'Don't bother with taking your car,' Lady said. 'You're going in mine.' V's eyes landed on a paper, a ring next to it. He picked them up.

'And deal with your horrible driving?' Dante asked. V's lips curled but he didn't throw them away. V pocketed them then walked to Dante's side.

'Yes,' Lady answered bluntly. Dante laughed. The sound tight and panicked. 

'He won't get you Dante,' V said. Dante stopped laughing. 'He won't,' V repeated. Dante sighed. His shoulders slumped in relief. 

'Thanks,' he said hoarsely. 

'I'm locking up,' Trish muttered. 

'Alright,' Dante answered. Lady nodded and so did V. 

The three got in Lady's car and waited. V's put his hand on Dante's knee. 'I don't know if it means anything but I'm here.'

Dante smiled, shaky but lovely. 'It does mean something. I'm glad you're here.'

Trish came out minutes later. She got in the car, leaving Dante's keys on the dashboard. Trish nodded at Lady and Lady nodded back. She drove away. V kept his gaze on the house through the rearview mirror, his eyes cold.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stalking


End file.
